


Give Me No Quarter

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Witcher Kink Meme, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: "Don't use your magic on him." Geralt says forbiddingly, and Yennefer throws him a scowl over her shoulder as she mounts Jaskier on the bed. He's panting for it, with or without glamour, his eyes fixed on Yennefer's perky breasts as she delicately unbuttons her gilded robe.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 300





	Give Me No Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the Witcher kink meme prompt here.

"Don't use your magic on him." Geralt says forbiddingly, and Yennefer throws him a scowl over her shoulder as she mounts Jaskier on the bed. He's panting for it, with or without glamour, his eyes fixed on Yennefer's perky breasts as she delicately unbuttons her gilded robe. 

"So are we- ... together?" Jaskier tears his eyes away from Yennefer to look at Geralt, his arousal edged with terror. 

"Unless the lady would prefer one at a time." Geralt says drily, pulling off his clothes with matter-of-fact motions as Yennefer continues making devious little hip circles on Jaskier's lap that make the kid's eyes roll back in his head. 

"The more the merrier," Yennefer says lightly, sweeping her mane of hair over one shoulder as she bends over Jaskier. 

Is she trying to make him jealous? Yennefer is tonguing Jaskier now, slapping away his hands when he tries to grope her thighs. Geralt is not used to being ignored by a woman in the bedroom, and Yennefer is particularly beddable tonight, her back a sinuous shape against the dark bedsheets. Even the addition of Jaskier doesn't ruin the picture, and Geralt can admit that they look good together - dark hair and olive skin, shapely limbs vying for control as Jaskier tries his charms on her. 

Geralt climbs into the bed, cupping Yennefer's shoulders. She sighs as he bites the curve of her neck, arching from Jaskier's mouth on her breasts. 

The bed is crowded with so many bodies. Geralt's hands bump against Jaskier's at Yennefer's waist, the curve of her hips. Geralt is keenly aware of the wet sounds Jaskier's mouth makes as he sucks a line of kisses down Yennefer's stomach to the vee of her thighs, which she parts for his curly head. 

"Mmm," Yennefer's eyes flutter shut as Geralt cups her breasts, rolling her tight nipples between his fingers "You're more coordinated than I anticipated." She shudders as Jaskier tongues her clit, and Geralt finds himself fascinated with watching Jaskier's bobbing head between her slim thighs. One of Geralt's hands falls from Yennefer's breast, to the crease at her hip, and the slickness between her legs. He feels Yennefer's plump lips, the soft tuft of her pubic hair, then Jaskier's tongue. Jaskier seems undeterred by Geralt's intrusion, seemingly content to lick, suckle and nuzzle whatever offered to him. 

"I guess that's one way to shut him up." Geralt murmurs, fascinated by the pink of Jaskier's mouth, the slickness smeared across his chin. He almost forgets about his own erection until Yennefer grinds back against it. 

"Don't tell me you two haven't done this before." Yennefer flutters her eyelashes up at Geralt. She's tangled her fingers in Jaskier's hair, and is grinding her pelvis into his face. "Long nights on the road, only enough money for a single whore between the two of you ... tell me Geralt, have you yet made him suck your-" 

In answer, Geralt tilts her hips backward and slides into her hot cunt, made slippery-wet with Jaskier's spit. It's Jaskier's turn to pull back, wiping at his mouth with his arm as Geralt snaps his hips against Yennefer's ass, making her gasp, then purr at the intrusion. 

"He's never asked, though I'd be amenable if he bathed more often than once a month." Jaskier says casually. Then, at Geralt's sharp look "What? It's not like I haven't done it before." 

Geralt chooses to file that away for later, not pressing for specification on whether Jaskier means that in relation to whore-sharing or cock-sucking. Yennefer's cunt is sweet and tight and all he needed to focus on for now. 

Were she any other woman, Geralt would have braced one hand between her shoulder blades, another at her hip and fucked her screaming into the mattress. He knows better than to try that with Yennefer, who prefers rough treatment only when she's on the giving end. It would be more accurate to say that she's fucking Geralt, reaching back to grip his nape as she screws herself down on his lap in a punishing rhythm. 

Geralt wants her to come so that he can. He closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Yennefer's shoulder as he waits for that tell-tale shudder, but instead Yennefer unseats herself, pulling away from Geralt's straining cock and leaving him in the cold. 

"I want you now." She says to Jaskier and he jumps to comply, rolling her into the mattress and sliding into her warm cunt, where Geralt just was. 

Geralt growls and Jaskier throws him an apologetic expression and a shrug before Yennefer pulls him away, pulls his head down for a long kiss. They fuck like lovers - Yennefer's legs twined around Jaskier's hips, her curls a dark spray across the pillows. She makes more noise for Jaskier than she did for Geralt, moaning low in her chest as Jaskier gives it to her, deep and slow. 

"I think our Witcher is in desperate search of a willing hole," Yennefer murmurs, catching Geralt's eye as her hands drift downwards to Jaskier's pale ass. "Won't you lend him one?" 

Jaskier pushes up on his forearms in confusion, his eyes darting to Geralt's cock as comprehension dawns. 

But he doesn't say no. 

In fact, Jaskier is uncharacteristically silent as he presses his face against the curve of Yennefer's neck, holding shudderingly still as Geralt retrieves the oil from where Yennefer points and slicks up his fingers. 

He's so silent, in fact, that Geralt pauses with his fingertips at Jaskier's entrance. "No magic." He says, a command rather than a question. 

Yennefer's lips curl into a smile and she strokes Jaskier's hair. "He wants this." She says, looking like the cat that got the cream. Whatever she's found in Jaskier's head has delighted her. 

"You need a written invitation, Geralt?" Jaskier gasps out, and Geralt remembers that he's been stopped mid-fuck, enclosed in Yennefer's tight cunt and warm thighs, trembling and wanting nothing more than to pound himself into oblivion. Yennefer coyly spreads Jaskier's cheeks and Geralt breaches him with his fingers. 

One. Two. Jaskier's hole is pinch-tight, his rim stretched white around Geralt's thick fingers. Jaskier shudders, starts fucking into Yennefer again. Small motions, which push him back against Geralt's fingers. 

Geralt scissors his fingers, wanting to make Jaskier slick and sloppy as a willing cunt, but loses patience as he watches the flex of Jaskier's back, ass, thighs fucking into Yennefer. 

"Oh," Jaskier says when Geralt presses his cock against Jaskier's entrance. Then "fuck" and "gods that's thick". 

Jaskier is harder than a woman, his body slim and bunched with muscle instead of pillowy curves. He's tighter than a woman, punching out sobbing, pained noises as Geralt fucks him, fucks him into Yennefer, who comes the first of the three of them with a joyful gasp, raking her nails down Jaskier's side and Geralt's thigh. 

Then Jaskier, his ass tightening as he gasps, sawing himself backwards and forwards, his muscles jumping under Geralt's hands as he breaks into pieces, shouting expletives against Yennefer's breasts. 

Even if Geralt wants to take his time he cannot. His entire body feels like a coiled spring, a clenched fist, a breathless midnight chase where the quarry has run to ground and is within grasp. He comes with a shout against gritted teeth, his hips shuddering against the curve of Jaskier's ass. 

"What rhymes with spitroast?" Jaskier murmurs, lying like a lump in the bed and moving not an smidge as Geralt attempted to navigate the sliver of space allowed to him on the bed. 

"No songs." Geralt growls, but finds that he has little energy to protest as Jaskier fits his head into the crook of Geralt's shoulder, and Yennefer laughs quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Against my better judgement I have made a [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.tumblr.com/blog/greyduckgreygoose%E2%80%9D).


End file.
